Forbidden Love
by arafim123
Summary: Perjalanan hidup Namikaze Naruto yang awalnya tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika satu persatu cinta datang padanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi hal tersebut?. AU,Crack Pairing,dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **Crack Pair, AU(Alternate Universe) ,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance(maybe),Humor(maybe),**

 **Family(maybe)**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

Summary:

Perjalanan hidup Namikaze Naruto yang awalnya tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika satu persatu cinta datang padanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi hal tersebut?.

Langsung saja

Chapter 1

Naruto POV ON#

Huhh

Hari yang melelahkan, saat ini Aku sedang berada di sekolah, tepatnya Konoha High School. Sekolah dengan taraf international dan salah satu sekolah terbesar yang ada di Jepang.

"Hei, Naruto." Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka.

Cowok ini memiliki ciri-ciri rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan tanda lahir seperti tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?".

"Apakah kau ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah ini? Chouji kemarin baru mendapatkan 5 buah kupon makan gratis di cafe yang baru buka di ujung jalan sana!." Kiba menunjuk salah satu dinding sekolah. Ya! Aku tahu kalau yang di maksud oleh Kiba adalah lokasi cafe tersebut.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku masih memiliki banyak tugas dari Kurenai-sensei yang harus di selesaikan. Aku tidak ingin di hukum lagi seperti tadi." Aku teringat bagaimana Kurenai-sensei menghukumku saat aku lupa mengerjakan PR yang di berikannya kemarin, sungguh nasib yang sial.

"Hahahaha..." Aku mendengar Kiba malah tertawa mendengar alasan yang keluar dari mulutku. Si sialan Kiba itu, bukanya menghibur malah mentertawaiku. Teman yang brengsek. Memang.

*duakk*

"Arrgh! Apa-apaan kau Naruto!?".

"itulah balasanmu karena mentertawakan teman mu sendiri yang sedang kesusahan".

"Gomen,gomen. Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan kami, Naruto?".

Cowok ini memang sangat keras kepala kalau ada maunya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kiba, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku harus menjemput Naruko-chan di kelasnya."

"Dasar Siscon." Naruto yang sudah sampai di pintu keluar kelas tidak sengaja mendengar Komentar Kiba terhadap dirinya. setelah itu dia berbalik mengatai Kiba "Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan maniak anjing?" dengan tatapan yang tajamku tunjukan kepada Kiba. Tatapan itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya dan dia hanya membalas perkataanku dengan santai."Sebaiknya cepat kau temui adikmu. apakah kau tidak kasian membuatnya menunggu lama, dan lebih mementingkan perdebatan yang tidak penting ini?".

"Awas saja nanti kau Kiba. Aku pasti akan membalasmu" walaupun masih kesal dengan perkataan Kiba barusan, tapi apa yang di katakan Kiba Barusan ada benarnya. Narutopun menuruti perkataan Kiba dan pergi kekelas adiknya untuk menjemput sang adik yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju Kelas Naruko.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku seperti yang tadi teman ku bilang namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto aku berada kelas XI-A. aku memiliki rambut Kuning jabrik, mata berwarna Biru Saphire, lalu tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seusiaku yaitu 172 CM, berkulit tan, aku memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan ditambah tiga pasang guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipiku. Sepertinya cukup memperkenalkan diriku. Sekarang saat nya memeperkenalkan kedua orang tua ku

Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang bisa di katakan sukses. Tou-san ku bernama Namikaze Minato, ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memimpin perusahaan Namikaza Corp. Tou-san memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, mata yang berwarna biru saphire dan tentu saja memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Tou-san juga mempunyai wibawa dan karismatik yang tinggi, dan yang terakhir tou-san memiliki otak yang jenius.

Lalu Kaa-san ku, dia adalah Uzumaki Khusina atau sekarang berubah menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Kaa-san adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, mempunyai warna rambut Merah darah dan mempunya iris mata berwarna violet yang indah, meskipun kaa-san terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun di luar, tetapi akan sangat menakutkan bila kaa-san sampai marah, dan peraturan yang secara tidak resmi di tetapkan di rumahku adalah jangan sampai Membuat Kaa-san Marah karna akan sangat menakutkan bila itu terjadi.

Kaa-san dulunya adalah pemegang dari perusahaan Uzumaki Corp, tapi sekarang Uzumaki corp sudah tidak ada, karena tou-san dan kaa-san memutuskan untuk menggabungkan perusahaan mereka. dan ternyata pilihan yang di buat oleh tou-san dan kaa-san tepat, perusahaan mereka semakin sukses dan merajai beberapa sektor di Jepang dan terkenal hingga mancan negara. Tapi karena itulah yang membuatku dan adikku hidup dalam kurang kasih sayangnya orang tua. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sering meninggalkan kami dirumah untuk kepentingan pekerjaan. Sepertinya perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini saja, aku melihat adikku sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya.

Naruto POV END#

.

"Naruko-chan!".

karena merasa familiar dengan suara memanggilnya Naruko langsung menengok dan menyadari bahwa Oni-chanya sedang menuju ke arahnya, menyadari hal itu Naruko langsung berjalan menghampiri sang kakak. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan sang kakak, Naruko langsung memprotes keterlambatan kakaknya dalam menjemputnya."Kenapa kau lama sekali Oni-chan" sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan memberikan tatapan sebal kepada Oni-chanya.

Karena melihat tingkah Naruko yang sungguh menggemaskan, Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai kuning sang adik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oni-chan!". Tanya Naruko dengan nada yang sebal dan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan kakaknya, yaitu mengacak-acak rambutnya, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan senang saat kakaknya melakukan itu.

Naruto hanya membalas tatapan sebal dari Naruko dengan Tertawa "Hahahaha. habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan Naruko-chan".

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengacak-acak rambutku oni-chan!." Mendengar nada sebal dari adiknya, Narutopun segera menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Dari pada kita berdebat, lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah, hari sudah semakin sore!." Sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang menunjukan tidak lama lagi langit akan menjadi gelap. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa berdebat dengan Naruko tidak ada habisnya maka dia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. dan mengajak Naruko pulang.

Tidak mau membantah perkataan kakaknya,karena perkataan kakaknya ada benarnya juga akhirnya Naruko memutuskan untuk mengikuti naruto untuk pulang kerumah.

.

Naruko POV ON#

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah bersama oni-chan, oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Seperti yang tadi kakaku bilang, namaku adalah Naruko lebih tepatnya adalah Namikaze Naruko. Aku berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan oni-chan yaitu kelas XI-B. Aku memiliki penampilan fisik yang hampir mirip dengan Oni-chan. Aku memiliki rambut yang berwarna kuning cerah yang ku ikat twintails, mata yang beririskan Violet yang indah, berkulit putih bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun, dan juga aku memiliki tubuh yang proporsional untuk ukuran gadis seusiaku.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dari semua orang termasuk kakakku sendiri, yaitu aku 'MENCINTAI'nya. Aku tau kalau itu aneh, dan bahkan sekarang kalian menganggap ku gadis aneh. Perasaan itu muncul setelah Kejadiaan itu. Setelah kejadian itu , aku terus memendam perasaan itu sampai saat ini. Dulu aku pernah menemukan suatu buku catatan tentang clan Uzumaki, yang di dalamnya terdapat fakta bahwa, dalam keluarga Uzumaki memperbolehkan hubungan 'SEDARAH'. Kupandangi wajah oni-chan sambil berjalan di sampingnya. dan saat ini aku berpikir. 'apakah boleh aku berharap bahwa cintaku akan terbalas suatu saat nanti?'. Akupun masih bingung memikirkanya. Saat aku sedang asik melamun memikirkan hal itu.

"Naruko?" .

aku kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Oni-chan memanggilku akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah oni-chan. "A-ada apa Oni-chan?".

"Apakah ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu Naruko-chan?".

Aku merasakan ada nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut oni-chan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tadi sempat menghantuiku, baru setelah itu menjawab pertanyaan Nii-chan. "Tidak ada apa-apa oni-chan"

"kau yakin?" tanya Oni-chan sekali lagi.

"ya, aku sangat yakin, dan sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita Oni-chan".

Hahhh

Aku dapat mendengar oni-chan menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Sepertinya kau benar Naruko, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Lagi pula Ni-chan masih memiliki pekerjaan rumah dari Kurenai-sensei yang harus di selesaikan". Setelah oni-chan menyelesaikan ucapanya aku melihat oni-chan kembali berjalan, akupun ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

Naruko POV END#

Sisa perjalanan mereka menuju rumah meraka isi dengan obrolan ringan tentang kegiatan sekolah yang mereka jalani

TBC

Hallo semua, bagaimana fict pertama dari author Newbie satu ini, apakah bagus? Atau jelek? Atau bahkan hancur?.

Saya cuman mau menyampaikan terima kasih karna sudah mau membaca fic dari author yang abal-abal ini

Segini dulu buat chapter pembuka dari fic pertama saya,

A/N: saya menerima segala jenis review, mau itu pujian, kritikan, bahkan sampai flame.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **Crack Pair, AU(Alternate Universe), OOC,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance(maybe),Humor(maybe),**

 **Family(maybe)**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

 **A|N: Di chapter kali ini ada beberapa kata yang saya tidak tahu penulisanya yang tepat, jika ada readers yang berkenan membantu saya memberitahukan letak kesalahan saya, saya sangat berterima kasih**

 **Sekian dari saya terima kasih**

.

Summary:

Perjalanan hidup Namikaze Naruto yang awalnya tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika satu persatu cinta datang padanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi hal tersebut?.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang untuk mengawali hari ini, ini juga berlaku di sebuah mansion megah kediaman Namikaze. Di salah satu kamar di mansion itu terdapat sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh tokoh utama kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini dia masih terlelap di alam mimpinya sampai.

*pipipip*pipipip*pipipip*.

Karena mendengar bunyi dari alarm yang menurutnya mengganggu itu, tanganya mulai menggapai apapun yang ada di atas meja untuk mencari letak jam terkutuk itu, itulah yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

Karena rasa penasaranya akhirnya dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya sebentar untuk memastikan apa yang menggajal tubuhnya tersebut, dan hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah Sebuah kepala bersurai kuning dan tangan yang melingkar di dadanya yang memeluknya erat.

"Haahh". Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah meyakini bahwa adiknya adalah orang yang tertidur di sampinya, Naruto berusaha membangunkan orang tersebut. Karna dalam pikiran Naruto siapa lagi perempuan kalau bukan adiknya yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning di rumah ini?.

"Naruko-chan bangun ini sudah pagi, kita harus berangkat sekolah".Sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruko.

Karna mendengar suara sang kakak masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranya, Naruko berusaha untuk bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, setalah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranya kembali Naruko bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayo onii-chan". Dengan nada dari khas dari orang yang baru bangun Naruko memberikan salam selamat pagi kepada sang kakak.

"Ohayo Naruk"tapi suaranya tercekat saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang pada diri Naruko, dan saat menyadari itu naruto langsung terlonjak kaget dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Na-na-naruko-chan kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaianmu?".Dengan nada terbata-bata Naruto berusaha menanyakan hal tersebut.

Beberapa saat sebelum Naruko bangun.

Naruto Pov On#

"Haahh". Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutku setelah aku yakin bahwa Naruko adalah orang yang tertidur di sampingku, aku berusaha membangunkan Naruko karna memang hari sudah pagi.

"Naruko-chan bangun ini sudah pagi, kita harus berangkat sekolah" ujarku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit, setelah itu aku menutup mataku kembali akibat masih mengantuk, beberapa saat hingga akhirnya aku merasakan dia sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ohayo onii-chan".

Aku mendengar suara Naruko masuk ke indra pendengaranku, aku mendengar suaranya yang masih khas orang bangun tidur.

Aku membuka mataku dan memutar bola mataku malas sambil menjawab sapaan paginya.

"Ohayo Naruk". Suara ku tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku, saat ini Naruko hanya menggunakan sebuah bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung memundurkan diri sedikit menjauh dari Naruko.

'A-apa dia benar-benar Naruko? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Sebaiknya aku mengeceknya'.

'Rambut Kuning,cek.'

'mata berwarna violet, cek.'

'Kulit putih,cek.'

'Wajah yang imut,cek'.

'Oppai yang besar dan tubuh proporsional ,cek'.

'Tunggu, apa-apaan pikiran mesum barusan itu, Baka Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan terhadap adikmu barusan, tapi dia terlihat sangat seksi hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam hehehehe*tawa mesum*'.

'*plaak*eyahkan pikiranmu barusan Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah adikmu sendiri'.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa dan wajah yang merah merona Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto Pov End#

"Na-na-naruko-chan kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaianmu?". Dengan nada terbata-bata dan wajah yang sudah merah merona Naruto berusaha menanyakan hal tersebut.

Naruko yang mendengar nada terbata dan entah kenapa melihat wajah mesum dari sang kakak malah muncul sebuah ide untuk menjahili kakaknya. Lagi pula dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyembunyikan perasaanya dari kakaknya. Dan dia tahu bahwa membuat sang kakak menyadari tentang perasaanya akan sulit, karna dia menyadari bahwa sang kakak bodoh terhadap perasaan wanita. Jadi kesimpulanya adalah mulai sekarang dia akan terbuka terhadap sang kakak dan membuatnya menyadari perasaanya, jika tidak bisa dengan cara halus maka dia akan menjadi agresif untuk membuat sang kakak mengetahui perasaanya. Itulah hasil renunganya semalam di kamar kakaknya.

"Ada apa Onii-chan, apakah kau terangsang karna melihat tubuh adikmu sendiri?". Sebuah pertanyaan frontal keluar dari mulut Naruko, sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan bodoh! Kita adalah saudara kembar!". Bentak Naruto kepada Naruko meskipun suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan itu". Sambil menjilat bibirnya Naruko semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

Dimata Naruto saat ini Naruko terlihat sangat seksi, dengan posisi menungging di hadapanya dan hanya dengan mengenakan Bra dan celana dalam, membuatnya bisa melihat payudara Naruko dengan jelas karna jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

'Bertahanlah Naruto junior, tahan dirimu sebentar lagi, bila sampai kau bangun itu akan sangat merepotkan, Ganbatte Naruto junior'.

Saat ini jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat, Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruko dari jarak sedekat ini. Karna tidak tahan dengan situasi ini Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Naruko, dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar, setelah sampai pada pintu keluar Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Naruko Pov On#

Naruko hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang terlihat pergi menjauh, dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Blaamm.

.

Suara dentuman pertanda pintu tertutup dengan keras oleh sang empunya kamar terdengar jelas oleh Naruko. Seperginya Naruto, Naruko tetap berdiam diri di atas kasur Naruto dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Onii-chan, akan kupastikan itu-fufufu".

Dengan gumaman Naruko barusan, membuktikan bahwa dia serius dalam membuat sang kakak jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui bahwa akan ada saingan-saingan lain yang juga menyukai bahkan mencintai Naruto yang berniat membuat Naruto menjadi milik meraka juga. Dan di sinilah dimulainya rentetan takdir karakter utama kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto dalam Cinta, Persahabatan, bahkan mungkin hingga penghianatan.

Naruko Pov End#

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo semua, kembali lagi dengan author gaje yang satu ini. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Jelekah? Atau bahkan Hancurkah?.

Maaf bila chapter ini masih pendek, chapter yang seharusnya udah hampir 4K dan tinggal di update entah sebuah keajaiban atau malah ke sialan, sehingga chapter itu hilang. Dan jadilah saya mengetik ulang chapter ini, yah meskipun pendek tapi saya usahakan besok akan di update untuk kelanjutanya

Dan ane belom bisa bales review satu-satu, maaf bagi yang udah review tapi belom ane bales terutama Shinn Kazumiya dan Azriel Longinius yang sudah memberi tahu kesalahan fatal ane di chapter kemarin.

Tuangkan semua pendapat kalian di kotak review di bawah ini, author menerima segala jenis review, entah itu pendapat,pujian,uneg-uneg,kritikan,saran bahkan sebuah flame. Masukan segala pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini, saya akan menampungnya dan membalas satu persatu review kalian semua.

Terima kasih untuk

Aldy Kusnady, Anarchy AntraX, Arief417, EnterSandman06, Hyoton no ice, Kitsune857, La vechiasignora, Mash787, Nick66,

OneDay And OneSong,Raffie D'Rocket Rokers,

Shinn Kazumiya,TheFourtySeventh,

UzuNami Fuujin, Uzumaki Danty,Uzumaki Haris

XavierLucifer87,Yz namikaze, .9

Namikaze Atarashi, Red Army28, AoiKishi,

Sukez, Azriel Longinius, dan yang terakhit

Bomba da fighto

.

.

.

Minat Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **Crack Pair, AU(Alternate Universe), OOC,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance(maybe),Humor(maybe),**

 **Family(maybe)**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

Summary:

Perjalanan hidup Namikaze Naruto yang awalnya tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika satu persatu cinta datang padanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi hal tersebut?.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tenang, dia sudah tidak bersama dengan Naruko karena memang kelas mereka yang berbeda. Saat sedang asik berjalan sampai"Naruto". Sebuah panggilan menghentikanya.

Karena merasa familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya Naruto berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya, dan sepertinya tebakanya benar orang yang memanggilnya adalah Ootsutsuki Kyubi atau lebih akrab di panggil Kyubi. Dia adalah saudara sepupu Naruto yang kebetulan saat ini satu kelas denganya. Kyubi memiliki ciri rambut berwarna Orange cerah, mata berwarna merah darah, kulit putih bersih, dan tubuh yang pas untuk anak seusianya.

Saat ini Naruto melihat Kyubi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ohayo Naruto". Sapanya dengan nada yang riang

"Ohayo Kyuu-chan". Naruto menjawab salam Kyubi dan malanjutkan perkataanya."Tumben sekali kau baru berangkat jam segini Kyu-chan?". Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari Naruto. Jujur saja Naruto merasa penasaran, karena setaunya Kyubi selalu datang lebih pagi dari pada dirinya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu Ba-baka!".

Hahh? Hanya itu yang muncul di kepala Naruto ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kyubi, bukanya tadi dia terlihat biasa saja? apakah pertanyaanya menyinggungnya? Oh iya sekarang Naruto ingat, dari yang dia dengar dari teman Kyubi, bahwa Kyubi menyukai seseorang. Tapi apakah dia baru saja ditolak?

"Ne Kyuu-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya?, dan jawablah dengan jujur". Karena mendengar suara serius yang jarang dia dengar dari Naruto, mau tidak mau dia harus menjawabnya dengan serius juga.

"A-apa yang yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto".

"Apakah kau baru saja ditolak oleh seseorang?".

"Ehh" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kyubi

"Apakah, tebakan ku benar?." Saat ini Naruto melirik Kyubi, dan yang muncul di pikiran Naruto sekarang adalah tebakanya benar. itu terbukti dari kyubi yang menundukan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Dan sebagai teman Naruto memiliki keinginan untuk menghibur Kyubi, dan melanjutkan perkataanya."Kau tidak perlu Khawatir Kyuu-chan, masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini blablabla". Naruto terus melanjutkan perkataanya sampai 'Plukk'tiba-tiba tangan Kyubi menyentuh pundaknya. Karena penasaran

Naruto bertanya Kyubi, "ada apa Kyuu-ch". Suaranya tercekat saat melihat Kyubi di depanya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Anoo Kyubi-sam-ma?".

"Ba-Bakka".

'Duaak''dukk''duaak'.

Kita skip saja adegan kekerasan diatas,

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah saat-saat yang paling di tunggu bagi semua murid, apalagi selain waktu istirahat. Tapi tidak bagi Karakter utama kita. Saat ini dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi antara dia dan Kyubi dan juga perubahan sikap Kyubi kepada dirinya, ini terbukti sejak tadi Naruto memanggil Kyubi tapi malah di acuhkan olehnya.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya."Naruto". Tersadar dari lamunanya, dia menengok kesamping dan menemukan sahabatnya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Kiba?".

"Apa kau masih ingin terus melamun disini, atau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Chouji, dan Shino

"Entahlah aku sedang malas melakukan apapun sekarang" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan masalah yang tadi pagi? Kalau iya, bukankah kau tinggal minta maaf padanya dan masalah selesai?".

Naruto memikirkan perkataanya sejenak. "Sepertinya kau benar, ayo kita segera ke kantin waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi." Akhirnya Naruto memilih pergi ke kantin dari pada memikirkan masalah tadi pagi.

"Bukanya kau yang membuat kami menunggu Naruto" protes Kiba saat melihat Naruto sudah mendahului mereka menuju kantin, dan akhirnya Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino mengikuti Naruto menuju kantin, tapi tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto ternyata Kyubi sedari tadi memperhatikanya.

Setelah Naruto pergi ke kantin dengan para sahabatnya, saat ini Kurama masih memandangi pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto untuk menuju kantin, dan memilih mengabaikan makanan yang ada didepanya. Makanan? Ya saat ini Kyubi sedang makan siang bersama sahabat terbaiknya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna merah muda dan memiliki iris mata berwarna emelard. masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai sebuah suara masuk di indra pendengaranya

"Kenapa kau memandanginya terus Kyuu-chan?". Karna mengetahui kegiatan yang sedari tadi dia lakukan di ketahui oleh sahabatnya, Kyubi langsung saja menyangkal hal itu.

"Si-siapa yang memandangi si bodoh itu Sakura-chan". Yah meskipun menjawab dengan terbata, Kyubi tetap berusaha menyangkal hal tersebut.

"Hahh", Kyubi mendengar bahwa Sakura baru saja menghela nafas, setelah itu dia melihat Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaan-mu saja Kyu-chan?". Pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuatnya kaget

"A-apa maksud-mu barusan Sakura-chan?". Saat ini suara Kyubi terdengar sedikit bergetar

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabatmu ini Kyu-chan. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau kau memendam perasaan pada Naruto". Kyubi tertegun mendengar jawaban dengan nada yang serius dari sahabatnya itu. Apa perasanya pada Naruto terlihat jelas? Tapi jika terlihat jelas kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari tentang perasaanya?, Kyubi mendengar bahwa Sakura melanjutkan perkataan lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan saja perasaan-mu padanya Kyu-chan?. Kyubi terdiam sebentar lalu membalas pertanyaan Sakura barusan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukanya kau tau bahwa kami adalah saudara? Dan saudara tidak seharusnya menjalin cinta, dan aku takut nanti Naruto malah membenciku". Jawab Kyubi dengan suara rendah.

"Apakah kalian saudara kandung?",

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, bukanya kau sudah tau bahwa ka-". Ucapanya terpotong oleh tiba-tiba oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba menunjukan perasaanmu padanya?" Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kali ini Kyubi hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Hahh, kau masih memiliki kesempatan Kyu-chan, kalian bukanlah saudara kandung, jadi tidak ada larangan untukmu menjalin cinta denganya. Kedua jika kau takut dia membenci-mu saat kau menyatakan cinta-mu padanya, maka buatlah dia yang menyatakan cintanya pada-mu Kyu-chan". Kyubi terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Tapi bagaimana cara-ku membuatnya menyatakan perasaanya padaku?, kau tau sendiri bahwa aku dan dia sangat berbeda. Dia memiliki sikap yang baik kepada siapa saja dan otak yang cerdas, sedangkan aku hanya gadis yang bahkan hanya memiliki kecerdasan rata-rata." Suara Kyubi semakin lama semakin mengecil, dan disusul dengan raut muka yang terlihat sedih.

"Hello, kemana Kyubi yang ceria, optimis, semangat, dan cerewet itu?. Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi gadis yang sangat pesimis dan mudah menyerah? Ingat hal ini Kyu-chan, tidak semua laki-laki menilai perempuan dari luarnya saja, dan aku tau bahwa Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menilai buku dari sampulnya" Sakura menghentikan perkataanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkanya lagi.

"Ingat ini Kyu-chan kau adalah wanita yang cantik, memiliki rambut yang indah, berbakat dalam olahraga, ditambah kau dapat memasak makanan yang enak, bahkan kau mempunyai badan yang proporsional dan oppai yang besar, aku yakin itu menjadi point plus untukmu dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto". Ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke arah tubuh kyubi

Kyubi terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, tapi sepertinya dia merasa perkataan terakhir Sakura sedikit melenceng dari yang sedang di bahas oleh mereka.

"Mungkin perkataanmu benar Sakura-chan, mulai hari ini aku Ootsutsuki Kyubi akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Naruto". Ujar Kyubi meskipun dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar dan hanya di dengarkan oleh Sakura, meskipun begitu dia akan bersungguh-sungguh membuat Naruto jatuh kepelukanya itulah janjinya.

Sedangkan sahabatnya Sakura, hanya dapat tersenyum lebar melihat Sahabatnya bersemangat, dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa sahabatnya dapat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya. Ya meskipun dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah siswa yang cukup populer di kalangan siswa di sekolah ini, dan dia yakin perjalanan cinta Kyubi tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

'Semoga kau bisa bisa mendapatkan cintamu Kyu-chan' .

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertuda akibat obrolan barusan.

Time skip

*Teng**Teng*Teng*

"Baiklah anak-anak jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan, jika tidak... kalian tau sendiri akibatnya".

"Ha-ha'i Sensei" jawab seluruh murid dikelas itu.

Setelah itu Ibiki sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah Ibiki sensei pergi Kyubi melihat satu persatu temannya pergi meninggalkan kelas, termasuk sahabatnya Sakura, dia bilang dia ada kencan dengan Sasuke, sehingga dia pulang lebih dulu. Padahal biasanya mereka akan berjalan menuju keluar sekolah bersama.

'Hahh' Kyubi menghela nafas sebentar dan bersiap siap untuk pulang sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya

'Pluk'

"Kyaa" karena faktor takut Kyubi langsung saja menampar orang yang memegang bahunya barusan.

'Plak' bunyi tabrakan antara 2 buah kulit terdengar nyaring di kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ittai"

'Suara itu?' Kyubi merasa sangat familiar dengan suara barusan, apakah itu Naruto? Karna penasaran Kyubi-pun akhirnya membuka matanya, dan ternyata tebakanya benar, orang yang baru saja di tampar adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Kenapa barusan kau menamparku Kyu-chan?" Tanya Naruto masih sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Kyubi barusan.

"I-itu salahmu sendiri baka!" Jawab Kyubi, meskipun terdengar sedikit terbata, karna baru saja menampar Naruto hanya karna dia terkejut. Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja Kyubi merasa bersalah, tapi karna harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi jadinya dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Apakah kau masih marah soal yang tadi pagi? Kalau iya aku minta maaf Kyu-chan". Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang serius sambil menatap langsung mata Kyubi.

Kyubi terpanah sesaat setelah melihat mata berwarna biru saphire itu, padahal dia sudah sangat sering menatap mata itu, tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan se-akan dia tenggelam dalam lautan yang dalam dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, tanpa sadar Kyubi memajukan badanya ke arah Naruto, jarak mereka semakin dekat, hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lawan jenisnya.

Cup!

Mata shappire itu terbuka lebar saat merasakan Kyubi menciumnya, yang saat ini Naruto rasakan adalah perasaan shok yang hebat, karna ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya, dan dia yakin jika saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Sementara dengan Kyubi, dia sedang mencoba menikmati ciuman pertamanya, yang dia berikan kepada sepupunya atau lebih tepat orang yang di cintai-nya. Tidak ada nafsu di sela-sela ciuman itu, ciuman itu berakhir saat Kyubi merasakan dirinya membutuhkan suplai oksigen.

"A-anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf-mu untuk yang tadi pagi, kalau begitu sampai jumpa", setelah mengatakan itu Kyubi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung akibat ciuman tiba-tiba yang di berikan oleh-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat kepergian Kyubi Naruto-pun tersadar dari aksi mematungnya.

"A-a-apa yang barusan Kyu-chan lakukan", dapat terdengar suara bergetar dari Naruto yang masih terpengaruh dampak ciuman tersebut, Naruto menyentuh sebentar bibirnya, masih terbayang sangat jelas apa yang di lakukan oleh Kyubi, rasa manis dan lembut yang dia rasakan saat ciuman itu terjadi.

'Hahh' Naruto menghela nafas berat, dia lebih memilih menanyakan kepada Kyubi besok, alasan kenapa dia menciumnya. Meskipun dia merasa bingung kenapa Kyubi menciumnya tapi di merasa beruntung karna mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, meskipun itu dari sepupunya sekalipun.

Naruto memilih berjalan menuju kelas Naruko untuk menjemputnya. Dia yakin saat sampai dikelas Naruko dia akan mendapat omelan dari Naruko karena keterlambatanya dalam menjemput Naruko.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang OSIS yang tampak terlihat kosong tetapi ternyata ada orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, jika dilihat dari gender orang itu dapat di pastikan kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan terbukti dari adanya gunung kembar yang cukup besar di dadanya

orang itu sedang menatap tajam ke arah seseorang, meskipun orang yang dipandangi olehnya tidak merasakan sama sekali ada sebuah tatapan yang sedang di arahkan kepadanya.

FlashBack On#

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas Kyu-chan. Kyu-chan hanyalah nama panggilan yang ku berikan padanya, nama dari adikku adalah Ootsutsuki Kyubi, meskipun kami hanya berbeda 10 menit dia tetaplah adikku. 10 menit? Ya jawaban kalian benar, kami adalah anak kembar, sepertinya cukup menjelaskan tentang diriku, aku telah sampai di depan kelas adikku, saat aku ingin masuk sebuah pemandangan entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit, aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu, aku mengintip sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang aku lihat

Ternyata benar apa yang aku lihat, saat ini adikku, Kyu-chan sedang berciuman dengan orang yang aku yakini adalah sepupuku sendiri, Namikaze Naruto. Entah mengapa saat melihat moment itu hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk sebuah jarum. Awalnya aku ingin menyampaikan kepada Kyu-chan bahwa dia lebih baik pulang lebih dulu karna aku masih ada beberapa tugas. Tapi karna aku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depanku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruanganku dan hanya mengirimkan pesan saja kepada Kyubi.

FlashBack Off#

"Aku tidak menyangka-nya. Ne... Kyu-chan, ternyata kau juga memiliki perasaan kepada Naru-kun. Tapi... Onee-san-lah yang akan mendapatkannya khukhukhu". Perempuan itu mengakhiri parkataanya dengan senyum misterius.

Sementara itu Kyubi saat ini sedang menunggu sang kakak, *drrrt*drrrt*drrrt* Hpnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dia langsung mengambil Hpnya dari saku rok yang di kenakanya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

"Dari Onee-san? Kenapa dia mengirimkan pesan kepadaku?" Setelah itu Kyubi membuka isi pesan dan membacanya.

Isi dari pesan itu kurang lebih seperti ini

 **Kuu-chan sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu, nee-san masih memiliki tugas yang harus di selesaikan**

Kyubi membalas pesan dari sang kakak lalu menyuruh supir keluarganya untuk memulai perjalanan menuju ke rumah,"Oda-san sebaiknya kita pulang, Nee-san masih memliki tugas beberapa tugas yang harus di selesaikan di sekolah".

"Ha'i Kyubi ojou-sama" mobil yang di naiki oleh Kyubi-pun mulai perjalananya menuju rumahnya.

Sementara mobil yang di naiki oleh Kyubi mulai menjauhi KHS, kita kembali ke ruang OSIS, saat ini sang terlihat sang ketua OSIS sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai terdengar bunyi dari Hpnya *drrrt*drrrt*drrrt*.

Dia membaca isi pesan yang di kirimkan oleh adiknya, isi pesanya kurang lebih seperti ini.

 **Baiklah nee-san aku akan pulang lebih dahulu, jika kau sudah selesai sebaiknya segera hubungi Oda-san untuk menjemputmu**

Tanpa membalas pesan tersebut dia menaruh Hpnya di atas meja, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkerjaanya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo semua, kembali lagi dengan author gaje yang satu ini. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Jelekah? Atau bahkan Hancurkah?. Maaf jika chapter kali ini terkesan membosankan.

Sudah terbuka untuk 2 karakter yang mungkin jadi Pair bagi Naruto, yang pertama adalah Namikaze Naruko, dan yang kedua Ootsutsuki Kyubi. Lalu siapakah sang ketua OSIS tersebut? Ada yang bisa menebak?.

Tuangkan semua pendapat kalian di kotak review di bawah ini, author menerima segala jenis review, entah itu pendapat,pujian,uneg-uneg,kritikan,saran bahkan sebuah flame. Masukan segala pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini, saya akan menampungnya dan membalas satu persatu review kalian semua.

.

.

.

Minat review?

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning: Fic abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EYD** **,** **Amburadul** **,** **Banyak TYPO,** **Crack Pair, AU(Alternate Universe), OOC,** **dll**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance(maybe),Humor(maybe),**

 **Family(maybe)**

 **Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x ...**

 **Author: arafim123**

 **NOTE: Bagi yang** **tidak** **suka bisa langsung tekan tombol back** **.**

Summary:

Perjalanan hidup Namikaze Naruto yang awalnya tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika satu persatu cinta datang padanya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi hal tersebut?.

Pagi hari mansion Namikaze, saat ini Naruto sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah miliknya. Setelah merasa sudah siap, dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

Setelah sampai di bawah dia melihat ibu dan adiknya sedang asik mengobrol sedangkan ayahnya sedang meminum kopi sambil membaca koran.

"Ohayo Kaa-san,Tou-san,Naruko-chan",

"Ohayo Naruto/Naruto-kun/Nii-chan". Naruto terus berjalan hingga sampai salah satu bangku yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera memulai acara makan pagi ini" setelah perkataan dari Minato, mereka memulai acara makan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan paginya, Naruto ingin segera berangkat menuju ke sekolah karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya untuk membersihkan kelas. tapi sebuah suara menghentikanya "Bagaimana sekolahmu akhir-akhir ini Naruto?".

Karena mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari ayahnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dari duduknya dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya itu.

"Tidak ada banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini Tou-san," setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto itu, Minato beralih melihat ke arah putrinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Naruko-chan?". Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama ditunjukan Minato untuk putrinya.

"Sama seperti Onii-chan Tou-chan. Tidak ada hal yang menarik belakangan ini, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya".

"Hmm, apakah akhir pekan ini kalian ada waktu luang?".

Tanya Minato kepada kedua anaknya, karena menurutnya dia dan Kushina jarang menghabiskan waktu luang dengan anak-anaknya, jadi dia dan Khusina memutuskan untuk akhir pekan besok dia habiskan bersama kedua anaknya. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Akhir pekan? Memang ada apa tou-san? Kalau Naru tidak ada janji apapun untuk besok, bagaimana denganmu Naruko-chan?", ujar Naruto sambil melihat kearah Naruko.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, memang ada apa Tou-chan?" Tanya Naruko sambil melihat Minato.

Tapi kali ini bukan Minato yang menjawab, melainkan Kushina. "Kita akan berkunjung ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga kita, apakah kalian mau?"Tanya Kushina sambil melihat ke arah Kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Benarkah itu Tou-chan,Kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan, karena Tou-san pikir keluarga kita jarang berkumpul bersama, dan karena akhir pekan depan Tou-san tidak memiliki kerjaan di kantor maka Tou-san putuskan agar keluarga kita akan berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga kita". Minato menghentikan sejenak perkataanya kemudian melanjutkanya kembali.

"Apakah kalian setuju?" Tanya Minato kepada kedua anaknya.

"Horee, akhirnya kita dapat berlibur bersama, kau akan ikutkan Onii-chan?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap Naruto dengan teknik Puppy eyes andalan miliknya.

Karena tidak kuat dengan tatapan yang diberikan adiknya, yang menurutnya sangat imut, Naruto menghela nafasnya sekali lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya.

"Tanpa kau memintanya-pun aku pasti akan ikut, lagi pula Nii-chan juga sangat bosan di rumah", jawab Naruto dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem milik Naruko.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan bahwa akhir pekan kita akan berlibur bersama, sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian". Ujar Minato semangat.

"Apa kita hanya pergi berempat Tou-san" tanya Naruto,

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya Minato malah menunjuk ke arah jam yang berada tidak jauh dari meja makan, yang sudah menunjukan sekarang sudah pukul 06.45, dan itu berarti pelajaran akan di mulai 15 menit lagi.

"Dari pada aku menjawab pertanyaan itu lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke sekolah bila tidak mau datang terlambat". Setelah mengatakan Minato mendengar teriakan putranya.

"SIALLLL AKU TERLAMBAT, aku berangkat Tou-san Kaa-san" Naruto langsung bangun dan dengan terburu-buru dia mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku Onii-chan" tanya Naruko sambil menyusul sang kakak. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara kedua anaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau di tinggal sebaiknya kau cepat Naruko, atau kita akan terlambat!". Kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko sebentar dan melanjutkan jalanya menuju ke arah garasi untuk mengambil motornya, karena dia yakin kalau mereka berjalan pasti mereka akan terlambat.

Setelah sampai di garasi dapat terlihat sebuah Motor sport bermerek Yamaha YZF R1 yang di dominasi warna hitam. Sebelum menaiki motornya terlebih dahulu Naruto mengenakan helm miliknya. Setelah selesai mengenakan helm Naruto langsung menaiki motornya dan menyalahkanya.

*broom**brooom*brooom*

Saat sedang memanaskan motornya dia melihat adiknya, adiknya berdiri di depan garasi rumah mereka.

"Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkan aku Onii-chan?" Ujar Naruko dengan nada sebal.

"Sebaiknya kau segera naik Naruko, itu pun jika kau tidak mau telat dan mendapatkan hukuman darinya,". Karena tau yang dikatakan Onii-channya benar, Naruko langsung berjalan menuju kakaknya, dan langsung menaiki motor itu.

Naruto mulai menjalankan motornya, saat dia melewati gerbang mansionya dia memperlambat sedikit motornya untuk memberi salam pada salah satu penjaga yang ada di mansion itu, setelah itu dia langsung melaju ke sekolahnya dengan cepat.

Time skip

Parkiran KHS

"Cepetlah Onii-chan atau kau akan terlambat masuk ke kelas". seru Naruko yang saat ini sudah berada sedikit jauh dari Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau menuju kelasmu lebih dulu Naru-chan, aku harus memakirkan motorku lebih dahulu" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus cepat sebelum kau terlambat masuk ke kelasmu" ujar Naruko yang sudah mulai menjauh dari Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai memarkirkan kendaraanya dia mulai berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Naruto Pov On#

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku dengan tenang, suasana di sekitarku juga sudah sepi karna memang bel tanda pelajaran sudah berbunyi dari tadi

Kenapa saat ini aku berjalan dengan tenang padahal bel pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi? Jawabanya karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Kakashi-sensei, dia adalah guru yang memiki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna abu-abu(Bener ngga?) Jabrik dan selalu menggunakan masker yang selalu setia menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya.

Sampai saat ini wajah Kakashi-sensei masih menjadi mistery bagi para siswa, ada yang bilang wajah Kakashi-sensei sangat tampan, ada juga yang bilang wajah Kakashi-sensei biasa-biasa saja, bahkan ada yang bilang wajah Kakashi-sensei sangat jelek sampai dia malu untuk memperlihatkannya kepada banyak orang. Benarkah itu? Entahlah hanya Kakashi Sensei dan Kami-sama yang tau.

Naruto Pov End#

Sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai Naruto tidak menyadiri bahwa ada orang lain yang berjalan di belakangnya, sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya.

"Ara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Naruto-Kun? Padahal saat ini jam pelajaran sudah di mulai".

Seketika bulu kuduk Naruto merinding setelah mendengar suara tersebut, dia sangat mengenal suara itu, pemilik suara itu adalah satu-satunya siswa yang sangat dia hindari bila dia melakukan sebuah pelanggaran di KHS. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto mulai menengok ke arah belakang, tepatnya kearah siswa yang barusan bertanya padanya.

"Ohayo Kagu- eh ma-maksudku Kaichou" jawab Naruto dengan terbata dan membetulkan panggilanya kepada sosok yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, meskipun dia tau mereka saudara tapi tetap saja di sekolah dia adalah ketua OSIS di sini, jadi dia harus tetap mematuhi peraturan dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaichou

Nama asli sosok di depanya adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Seito Kaichou di KHS, dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna Putih yang diturunkan oleh gen ayahnya yang berbeda dengan Kyubi yang lebih memiliki gen ibunya yang memilik Rambut berwarna Merah. Kaguya memiliki iris mata berwarna Lavendert(bener ngga?) Yang juga di turunkan dari ayahnya, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang mungil tapi sangat menggiurkan untuk di kechup?. Dia memiliki tubuh yang bisa di bilang proporsional meskipun ukuran asetnya lebih kecil dari Kyubi dan Naruko tapi terlihat pas di tubuh rampingnya.

"Jadi? Sedang apa kau disini Na-Ru-To-Kun", Kaguya kembali mengulang pertanyaanya dan , dengan sedikit mengejakan nama Naruto.

"Etto, Se-sebenarnya tadi aku datang hampir terlambat dan aku baru saja dari toilet dan sekarang aku sedang menuju ke kelas", jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terbata sambil matanya melirik kekiri dan kanan berusaha menghindari tatapan saudari sepupunya itu.

"Sungguh", Kaguya bertanya sekali lagi ke Naruto dengan mata yang semakin menajam.

"Ha-hai" jawab Naruto sekali lagi, saat ini muncul keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya, saat ini dia merasa bahwa saat ini Kaguya bisa saja memakanya Hidup-hidup hanya dengan tatapanya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus langsung kembali ke kelasmu"ujar Kaguya.

Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena alasan bisa di terima oleh Kaguya sampai suara Kaguya kembali mengintrupsi dirinya.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap mendapatkan hukuman karena berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai tanpa izin dari guru"

"Tap-tap-"belom selesai menjawab perkataan dari Kaguya, Kaguya kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau masih membatah aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu" ujar Kaguya dengan tegas. Kaguya kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, jika aku tau kau tidak langsung kembali ke kelasmu maka...". Kaguya menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Maka..". Naruto mengikuti kata-kata terakhir Kaguya, dan dia bersumpah bahwa dia melihat sebuah seringai dibalik wajah cantik Kaguya.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah itu-fufufufu". Sebuah tawa jahat keluar dari bibir mungil Kaguya.

"Ha-Hai", setelah menjawab dengan terbata Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Kaguya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kaguya masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Sepertinya perjuangan-ku untuk mendapatkan hati Naru-kun akan dimulai disini", gumam Kaguya.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberikan hukuman kepada Naru-kun, kira-kira hukuman apa ya yang cocok untuknya". Tanya Kaguya pada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya sambil terus memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk di berikan kepada Naruto.

Ditempat Naruto

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan gotai menuju keruang kelasnya, dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan ruang kelasnya.

'Sreeeek'

"Ohayo minna". Sapa Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar loyo kepada seluruh teman dikelasnya.

"Ohayo Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/ Uzumaki-san/Uzumaki-kun". Jawab seluruh teman sekelasnya, meraka semua bingung bagaimana bisa Naruto yang selalu semangat bisa seloyo ini? Mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari keajaiban di sekolah ini.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang, setelah sampai di bangkunya dia langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursinya. Dia langsung menelungkupkan tanganya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

Kiba yang kebetulan duduk di samping Naruto dan merasakan bahwa salah satu sahabatnya itu sedang tidak bersemangat sama sekali langsung berinisiatif untuk bertanya secara langsung kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Biasanya kau akan berteriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot setiap kali kau masuk ke kelas" tanya Kiba, dengan di sertai ejekan di akhirnya.

Mendengar sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus ejekan yang berasal dari Kiba Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sahabatnya itu.

Oke Naruto mengakui bahwa dia sering berteriak saat memberikan salam di pagi hari, tapi bukankah berlebihan mengatakan sapaan paginya seperti orang kebakaran jenggot? Bahkan dirinya yakin bahwa dia tidak memiliki jenggot di dagunya.

"Bukanya memberikan semangat kepada sahabatmu ini kau malah memperburuk suasana Kiba" ucap Naruto sambil di akhiri sebuah dengusan tanda dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Kiba.

"Gomen-gomen, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan adikmu", tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah keuangan?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat sahabatnya menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan-nya barusan, Kiba merasa seperti orang bodoh yang menanyakan jawaban yang sudah pasti jawabanya tidak kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa mungkin..." Kiba menggantungkan perkataanya sejenak dengan menampilkan wajah yang prihatin, kali ini Naruto nampak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang akan di berikan oleh Kiba dan dalam pikiran Naruto adalah apakah Kiba tau apa masalah yang dihadapinya? Tapi harapan hanyalah Harapan dia merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan Kiba yang selanjutnya.

"Apa kau baru diputuskan oleh pacarmu?". Saat ini dia sangat ingin membantah perkataan Kiba tapi sebelum dia sempat membantah Kiba kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kaukan Jones".

'Jleeb'

Kata-kata singkat tapi sangat menusuk bagi hati Naruto, kemudian Naruto berniat membalas perkataan Kiba tapi itu malah menjadi bomerang buatnya.

"Kau Juga Jones Kiba, mana ada yang mau dengan maniak anjing sepertimu". Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar bangga karena dapat membalikan kata-kata Kiba.

"Tidak. Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah memiliki pacar, bahkan Chouji-pun sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini". Ujar Kiba, dengan nada mengejek dan ditambah Nada yang merendahkan

'Jleeeb''Jleeeb''Jleeeb'

Naruto saat ini langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya, saat ini dia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sudah hancur, dirinya merasa terhina setelah mengetahui bahwa bahkan Chouji sahabatnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih

"Kenapa Chouji bisa memiliki seorang kekasih sedangkan dirinya tidak? Kenapa kau tidak adil padaku Kami-sama", gumam Naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar samar oleh Kiba yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Naruto.

Kiba hanya bisa sweatdrop mengdengar gumaman sahabatnya tersebut, keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di pelipisnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu sahabatnya itu bisa drop karna mendengar informasi bahsa Chouji sudah memilik kekasih. Yah meskipun dia juga kaget tapi dia tidak selebay itu.

'Sreet'

Belum sempat Kiba mengatakan sesuatu lagi terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Kakashi-sensei, lantas Kiba langsung kembali ke bangkunya.

Saat ini Kiba melihat Kakashi-sensei berjalan menuju ke tengah kelas dan berhenti tepat ditengah kelas.

"Maaf anak-anak sensei telat karna tadi ada rapat mendadak para guru"ujar Kakashi tanpa semangat sedikitpun

Saat ini Kakashi-sensei sedang memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang ada di kelas ini sampai dia menemukan sosok Naruto yang ada di pojok ruangan kelas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto? Cepat kembali ke tempatmu dudukmu", ujar Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei-nya itu, dia langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju kursinya meskipun dengan langkah yang gontai.

Setelah melihat Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya Kakashi melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang festival budaaya yang akan di adakan tahun ini".

.

.

.

TBC

Apa kabar semua? Apa kalian semua sehat?. Udah berapa lama ane ngga update? Yang pasti udah lama.

Ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan updatenya.

Dan untuk update seterusnya ane bakalan update secara pasti, alasan kemaren ane ngga bisa update karna sesibukan di dunia nyata, ya meskipun sebenernya ane ngga sibuk ane nonton marathon One Piece dari episode 1 dan sekarang udah sampe episode 681 di tambah ane namatin game GTA 5, Resident Evil 6, sama Saint Row 4.

Untuk update-tan selanjutanya bakalan rutin, karna memang besok hari terakhir ane UAS , jadi ane bakalan luangin lebih banyak waktu buat Nulis.

Ane menerima segala jenis review pujian,keritikan, uneg-uneg, bahkan sampe flame.

Oh iya terimakasih untuk pak Kitsune atas saranya untuk menjadikan Kaguya sebagai Seito Kaichou di fic ane. Dan buat review yang belom ane bales, ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya

.

.

.

.

Minat Review?

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
